disneysherculesfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympian Gods
The Olympian Gods are the rulers of the world of Hercules. They reside high above on Mount Olympus where they discuss affairs related to the mortal world or matters regarding monsters or disorders in nature. The most powerful are known as The Twelve Olympians List of Olympian Gods Olympians * Zeus: King of the Gods, God of the sky and lighting, lord of the cosmos * Hera: Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage and Womanhood * Poseidon: God of the Sea * Demeter: Goddess of nature * Athena: Goddess of Wisdom * Ares: God of war * Aphrodite: Goddess of Love * Hephaestus: God of craftsmen * Apollo: God of the Sun * Artemis: Goddess of the wild * Bacchus: God of parties and wine * Hermes: Messenger of the gods; God of travels Minor Gods * Hades: Lord of the Dead and ruler of the Underworld * Hestia: Goddess of the hearth and family * Eros: God of passion whose duty is to make others fall in love * Pan: God of Nature * Persephone: Goddess of spring * Hebe: Goddess of Youth * Asclepius: God of medicine *"Astraeus:" God of Energy *"Eos:" Goddess of Dawn *"Helios:" God of sun *"Selene:" Goddess of Moon *"Circe:" Goddess of magic *"The Muses:" Goddess of art and poetry *"Hecate:" Goddess of witchcraft *"Psyche:" Goddess of human soul *"The Fates :" Goddess of past and present and future *"Thanatos:" God of death *"Morpheus:" God of sleep *"Phantasos:" God of dream and Nightmares *"Narcissus:" God of vanity *"Styx:" Goddess of river Underworld *"Boreas:" God of North wind *"Eris:" Goddess of goddess of strife and Discord *"Adonis:" God of rebirth and vegetable *"Trivia:" God of when three roads meet *"Amphitrite:" Goddess of sea *"Triton:" son of Poseidon *"Panacea:" Goddess of Universal healing *"Iris" goddess of the rainbow and sea List of Demigods * Hercules: Son of Zeus. Main hero in the film Hercules and the series. *"Nemesis:" the DemiGoddess of vengeance *"Fear and Terror:" Demigods of Fear and Terror and sons of Ares 'Powers and Abilities' Olympian Gods possess vast amounts of power, including... * Immortality: Most if not all Gods Possesses the Ability to live Forever without fear of aging or dying. * Superhuman Strength: All gods possess some level Super Strength or Enhanced Strength which are far superior of a human Note: All Olympians have some potential to manipulate magical or cosmic energies for some purpose. These powers are mostly limited to: * Metamorphosis: the ability to change their appearance or shape, * Teleportation: The Ability to Instantly Move across great distances. Note: However, a small minority of the Olympians is capable of Energy Manipulation: manipulating vast amounts of energy for a variety of purposes, including... * Physical augmentation of their physical capabilities, * Firing powerful blasts energy for destructive purposes, which can be Energy based Gallery First Generation Disney zeus.jpg|Zeus poseidon disney 2. jpg.gif|Poseidon hades disney.jpg|Hades Heraherc2.jpg|Hera Demeterdisney.jpg|Demeter Hestiaherc3.jpg|Hestia Second Generation Athenaherc3.jpg|Athena Ares2.jpg|Ares Apollo disney 5.jpg|Apollo Aphrodite and hepheastus.jpg|Aphrodite Hephaestusherc2.jpg|Hephaestus Disneyartemis 2.jpg|Artemis Disney hermes.jpg|Hermes Minor Gods AMP.jpg|Amphitrite 180px-DSCF1659.jpg|Persephone Category:Gods